The Adventures Of Red
by Mr.EpicPotato
Summary: 10-year-old Red sets out on his journey in the Kalos Region, Join him and his Pokemon team as he discovers new Pokemon and meets new people, while becoming the Kalos Region Pokemon Master.
1. The Beginning

I wake to the sweet smell of my favorite food, pancakes, floating into my room. I dress in my usual pick of clothes: Blue jeans, a black shirt, a red and white vest, and my white shoes.

I quickly get on my computer to check for new mail. "Three new messages and one new item" It says in its robotic, female voice, _God this things slow, I need a new one_ I think to myself as it slowly opens up my Item Storage. Inside the storage laid a light pink spray-bottle, a potion, It's used to heal a pokemon. I take the bottle, but it will take at least 5 minutes to appear, and exit the Item Storage. I check my messages and find a message from my dad labeled "First Day".

Hey buddy,

I know your mom doesn't like us talking but I thought I'd tell you have a great day and an amazing journey. It may seem difficult at first but just remember that you'll never be alone, your pokemon will always be at your side. Or should I say they'll always be at your waistline.

P.S. I sent you a present.

Love,

Dad

I message him back.

Hey Dad,

Thanks for the Potion and for wishing me an amazing journey. Feel free to message me any time while im on my journey. P.S. Nice Joke

Love,

Red

I shut down my computer and head downstairs, where my mom greeted me. "All boys leave home someday, It said so on TV" my mother sayed almost in tears "Mom everything on TV isn't true" " I know, oh, Professor Oak was looking for you but before you go I made you your favorite."

I quickly gobble down the stack of pancakes and head for the door, "Red" I turn around and caught the red and white hat "Don't forget your hat, sweetie" "Thanks mom, I'll come back before I leave" I turned back to the door and stepped outside.


	2. The Pick

The beautiful sky, full of pidges, greets me. I start to head for the lab when I pass my towns sign

Pallet Town

Shades of your journey await

Reading that always puts a smile on my face. I head over to the brick building and enter it.

There are five bookcases when you enter, as I pass them I stop dead in my tracks. My rival since I was a baby was standing there. "Oh it's only you, go find Gramps for me, Dweeb." I turn toward the door and quickly say "whatever, Blue" and left.

"I searched the whole town but I didn't find him" I tell Blue as I enter the lab once again. "I've been sitting here for an entire hour, go see if he's on Route One" Blue demanded "Are you crazy I could die without a pokemon out there" "Yeah, well you'll die in here if you don't hurry up"

I impatiently walk out of the lab and head for route one "Hey, wait, don't go out!" a familiar voice said from behind me "It's unsafe! Wild pokemon live in tall grass, you could have died" "sorry professor, Blue threatened me if I didn't find you" "you two are always going at it... Oh I know! Come with me!" I chased after Oak back to the pokemon lab.

"Gramps Im fed up waiting" Blue yells as we enter the lab "Oh be quiet you! you almost killed Red now why did I tell you to come? Oh yes...Now Red there are three pokemon here, when I was young I was a serious pokemon trainer but now, in my old age, I only have these three left and you can have one" "Hey wait what about me!" "be patient blue, you'll get one too"

I walked over to the three Pokeballs. Bulbasaur, easy to raise. Squirtle, worth raising. Charmander needs to be raised patiently. "well this is kinda hard but... I pick...Charmander."


	3. Red vs Blue

"All right would you like to nickname him?" Oak asked me "Yes his name is flamer" "Ill take squirtle then" Blue said disappointed " He looks stronger anyway"

I started to pass the five bookcases when Blue called out "Wait Red, let's check our pokemon out" And the battle began. he sent out squirtle and I flamer. "Oh for Pete's sake so pushy, as always" said oak "red have you ever had a pokemon battle?" "No professor I haven't" "A pokemon battle is when Trainers pit their pokemon against each other, the way you win is by lowering all your opponents pokemon's health to 0 but you'll learn more from experience." "Flamer let's start this up with a scratch" I commanded Flamer as Blue commanded Squirtle "Squirtle use tackle". 14 health left I think to myself."Flamer use growl" That should lower his attack "squirtle tackle again". "flamer use scratch quickly" "squirtle tackle again" "Flamer finish him off with scratch" And that was the end of my first battle.

"What unbelievable, I picked the wrong pokemon" Blue said looking down at squirtle pokeball "Hm, excellent! If you win a pokemon battle you earn prize money and your pokemon will grow." Oak cognates me "Okay! I'll make my pokemon battle and toughen them up! Red, Gramps smell ya later" "Bye Blue, Red be careful out there it can be dangerous" "I will Oak bye" and I left the lab and went back to my house "Hey mom" "hello Red did you get a pokemon?" "Yeah it's a charmander, I call him Flamer" I say as I let Flamer out of his pokeball "Oh he's so cute, ok you should go but just know I love you" " I love you too mom" Then I turn around and leave for Route One.


End file.
